


A part of your life

by raindropmagic27



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropmagic27/pseuds/raindropmagic27
Summary: ((oneshot)) Kairi shares her feelings with Sora before their big battle but Sora's feelings lie with another.*((based on the kh3 paopu fruit cutscene.))*





	A part of your life

Sora and Kairi were sitting on the tree they always used to go to. It had been nice to finally be home even if it was only for a little while. The sun was starting to set making the sky a bright orange color. It reminded Sora of Twilight Town. Perhaps it was because Roxas was still apart of his heart. 

It would have been a perfect moment if not for the fact that Riku wasn't standing next to him like he always did. Sora looked over to Kairi who was looking at the beach. Riku was there sitting on the sand and watching the ocean. 

“Hey, why's Riku all alone?” 

“He said he needed time to himself.” Kairi paused for a second. “Let's let him be” 

Sora felt sad. He, Riku and Kairi had been through a lot the past few years. Riku more so. 

“Here” Kairi held out a papou fruit to Sora. 

“Huh?” 

Kairi smiled for a moment. She couldn't hide the fact that she was crushing on her friend again. With the upcoming battle she wanted to make sure she didn't loose him again. 

“Tomorrows fright will be our toughest yet.” Her tone was more serious now. “I want to be a part of your life no matter what. That's all.”

Sora was taken back a bit but then he smiled. He took the paopu fruit from his friend. 

“You already are.” Sora said. “Kairi, I'll keep you safe” He reassured her. 

Kairi shook her head. “Let me keep you safe.” She smiled. 

Sora smiled back but his gaze was focused on Riku. He was still by himself but he looked content. 

“Sora?” 

He looked back to Kairi. 

“Don't ever change.” She handed Sora the other paopu fruit. “We have been through a lot, but you are sill the same goofball. I promise to always be there for you, even if it is just as friends”

“Huh?” Where was she going with this? Why did she give him two paopu fruits?

“Go to him.” She gestured towards Riku. “It's where your heart lies.” She smiled. Sora finally realized what she meant. She was showing her feelings and he was just oblivious. 

“Oh” 

“I's okay, Sora. I'll still protect you” She smiled. Sora smiled back. 

Sora took the paopu fruit with him and went down to the beach. He would have to make it up to Kairi later. He did at one point have a crush on her but after everything they have been through his feeling changed. They had been friends for so long and every time he got to see her he had to go away again. That complicated things. He would never be able to be the boyfriend she deserved. With Riku it was different. They usually were on the same mission just at different starting points. They always found each other and in some weird way gave each other strength. They made a great team and by the end of their second journey Sora had fallen for his best friend. 

He sat down next to Riku his usual grin on his face. 

“What's that for?” Riku eyed the paopu fruit. “Finally sharing with, Kairi?” He joked. 

“Funny.” Sora held it out. He had a strange boost of confidence. “Kairi made a good point. We have a really tough battle ahead of us. I want to be a part of your life too.” 

Riku smiled “You already are, Sora. We don't need to share a paopu fruit. Our destinies are already intertwined.” 

“Oh” Sora blushed a little. “Sooo like, does this mean we're you know” 

“No I don't know” Riku was having fun messing with Sora. 

“Riku...” 

“I mean we're practically dating already. Wouldn't you say?” Riku asked. 

“Really!” Sora said with a burst of excitement. 

“I want to be a part of your life too, Sora.” Riku said. “Just promise me one thing” 

“Sure, anything” 

“Don't be stupid tomorrow.” 

“No promises.” Sora smiled and continued to watch the sunset with his best friend. True tomorrow was going to be tough but with Riku by his side he could do anything. He let all his worries slip away. His hand eventually met Rikus and they intertwined fingers. No matter what was in store for them, Sora knew in his heart that things would turn out alright for them.


End file.
